


Runaway Royals

by BrennaCeDria



Series: The Hero, The Champion, The Revolutionary [20]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Inspired by Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrennaCeDria/pseuds/BrennaCeDria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Blight; Alistair and Elissa slip away from the palace for a holiday alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway Royals

**Author's Note:**

> So far as my overall headcanon timeline is concerned, this takes place fairly early in the spring the year that Golems of Amgarrak and Witch Hunt both take place, about three weeks before Elissa runs off to find Morrigan. I’m assuming that she and Alistair decided on a whim that they needed some alone time and that’s why they’re out camping and not in Denerim like usual. Inspired by the following sketch commission of my Warden by Chenria: http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m97ut37L8i1qkmo8no1_1280.jpg

“Eamon’s going to be furious with us, you know.”

Smiling, Elissa hooked one arm under Alistair’s as she snuggled closer. “You keep saying that like it’s necessarily a bad thing,” she murmured without opening her eyes. “Eamon can take care of things in Denerim for a week, and we’ll be back in time to make an appearance for your birthday celebration.”

She could sense his sleepy frown as he adjusted to give her more room on their shared pillow. A much,  _much_ finer pillow than either of them had the last time they camped like this—during the Blight they hardly had a pillow to begin with. The bedding was a drastic change from then as well, threadbare blankets that Alistair’s feet always stuck out the other end of replaced now with clean linens filched from the palace laundry as they snuck out before dawn that morning.

“How come you’ve never have to deal with any royal birthday celebrations?” he yawned. “I get that last year you were stuck in Amaranthine, but you were home from Orzammar in time for your birthday this year.”

Elissa sat up just enough to press a soft kiss to her husband’s lips. “It’s because I killed the Archdemon, love. Whenever people bring up something I don’t want to do, I can just make a grumpy little face and they seem to remember that. It’s a very effective way to be left alone whenever someone manages to slip past Valena to bother me with that sort of thing.”

“Still not fair.”

“I never said it was, dear,” she smiled again as she settled back down beside him. “Now get some sleep, we need to be moving again before sunrise if we’re going to stay ahead of the soldiers Eamon’s bound to send after us while we’re gone.”


End file.
